Instruments of the Academy
by IKaya7
Summary: What happens when Magnus grabs Jace, Alec, and Isabelle from the Mortal War to save them? They wind up in the Montana wilderness at the Vampire Academy to meet Rose and Dimitri. TMI and VA crossover. Setting will be between New York, the Academy, and Idris/Alicante.
1. Chapter 1

-Rose POV-

Dimitri and I paused in our routine workout after school and our heads snapped in the direction of on odd whooshing sound, almost like space was being pushed apart. Three men and an injured girl came tumbling though an energy-like doorway that appeared off to the side in the gym.

Instantly we were both tense, but it seemed that the new arrivals hadn't even noticed us yet. It seems like the element of surprise would be on our side. As I was about to lunge for the blonde guy, Dimitri pulled me back and shushed me to stay quiet for now.

"Magnus!" A black hair boy with blue eyes cried. His looks reminded me of Christian. The oddest looking man I have ever seen knelt down next to the boy who was holding the girl that looked like him. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. I guessed that they were siblings.

They began talking in hushed voices, even my hearing couldn't pick it up. The black haired boy picked up the girls arms and began drawing something – no burning something – into her arm. The blonde haired boy was pacing around with his head in his hands. "Goddammit!" he growled, the veins of his arms popping out for a moment in his anger. He whipped around and glared at Magnus, "I _have_ to go back. _Now._"

Magnus shook his head, "Jace-" he began, but was cut off by Jace's low angry voice.

"No. I need to go back and get Clary. I am not. Leaving. Her. There." He enunciated each word. His fists still clenched tightly.

"We all understand that you love her, but it's way too dangerous for_ anyone _to go back. She still has Luke and her mother with her. And Luke has his entire pack behind him. The Accords are stronger than ever thanks to Clary. She accomplished more than any other Shadowhunter ever has. She will be protected." Magnus tried calming Jace down, but I got the feeling that Jace didn't calm down.

Magnus continued to talk. "Not to mention Isabelle is down for the count right now and the iratze doesn't seem to be helping much." He paused. "Alec, how is she?"

Alec looked up from Isabelle. "A little better. I'll give her another iratze in a few minutes." His attention turned back to the unconscious girl. "And Magnus? I think Jace is right." He seemed a little nervous speaking up to him. "I know you want to protect me – us – but there is a war raging in the heart of Alicante and we need to be there. There already aren't as many of us as there used to be." His eyes stayed on Isabelle the entire time. He pulled Isabelle's arm towards him again and began drawing, what I now knew as an iratze, again.

Magnus sighed.

I felt Dimitri's lips in my hair by my ear, "I don't think they're hostile towards us, Rose." He pulled me back a little further just in case. "And what's a Shadowhunter?" he asked almost to himself. I shrugged in response.

Jace's eyes narrowed on Magnus, "Back on point. Clary may be protected, but what if someone isn't there when she needs it most. She wasn't raised as a Shadowhunter, Magnus. She has had minimal training. I should be there." He took a step towards Magnus. "Bring me back."

Magnus seemed to be waging an inner war. "Fine. But I'm not throwing you back in the line of fire until everyone here can hold their own."

"I don't mean to interrupt your soap opera, but who the hell are you guys? Why are you at the Vampire Academy? You're obviously not vampires." I said striding forward in a slight hostile approach.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rose POV-

Everyone head snapped in my direction, even Isabelle who was slowly gaining consciousness. Jace and Alec pulled out thin daggers that resembled our stakes a little. They boys whispered something and the blades shown an iridescent blue. The blades were becoming longer and pointer to look more like short swords. I felt Dimitri move closer to me as the men took a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Why is our presence any concern of yours?" Jace snarled.

Alec nudged him harshly and gave him a disapproving look. "Why don't you tell us who you are first?" Alec said moving to stand in front of Isabelle. "And I didn't know vampires had Academy's."

Dimitri's Russian accent filled the air as he spoke, "You are in the gym of the Montana Academy. You know of vampires but do not know the way we live?" He looked around at the others as their faces became more confused.

"The vampires we known of have covens and tend to nest in abandoned hotels. Can't walk in the sun, have an inability to say the word 'God', can't enter holy ground, and have a tendency to kill people if they're having a bad day." Jace said as he rattled off facts.

"The closest thing that resembles that is Strigoi, the dead vampires that hunt us." I said, getting even more confused by the second.

"What," Magnus interrupted, "are you talking about?" his brows furrowed. "I've never heard of Strigoi before. Vampires are vampires, simple as that."

Dimitri stepped forward. "Why don't we lower our weapons and just talk this through. Okay?" he said pointedly looking at me, knowing I had a habit of doing exactly the opposite of what he told me to do.

Jace and Alec grudgingly lowered their glowing blades. "Well, talk." Jace said, still on high alert.

Dimitri motioned his hand toward the exit of the gym. "You are in the Montana wilderness at St. Vladimir's Academy. The borders are protected by magic wards that are put up weekly by Moroi. Anything dead is forbidden from entering the grounds. Here, Dhampir's train to become Guardians to protect the living vampires, Moroi, who weird elemental magic against the dead vampires, Strigoi, who are constantly trying to wipe out the royal bloodlines. I am the sanctioned Guardian of the last Dragomir, Princess Lissa. I mentor Rose," he pointed to me, "to become Lissa's second sanctioned Guardian. The rest you'll just have to learn by observing. There is only so much we can tell you." He tilted his head at Jace as if to tell him that it's his turn to start talking.

"I have no idea about what the hell you're talking about, but here comes our explanation. Me, Alec, and Isabelle are Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim. Meaning we train our entire lives to hunt demons that vary in different forms. Shadowhunters were created by the angel Raziel. The first Shadowhunter was Jonathan Shadowhunter. Raziel gave Jonathan the Mortal Cup with his blood in it to create the race of Shadowhunters. The Cup is used when new Shadowhunters to be created. The Mortal Sword which hangs behind the meeting table in the Silent City and the Mortal Glass – which has been lost for as long as any of us can remember. It isn't even depicted in any of the paintings of that day. Some think it is just a myth. Magnus over there is a warlock." Magnus waved his hand and blue sparks flew out from them. "Magnus is otherwise known as a Downworlder. Vampires, werewolves, and the fey are also known as Downworlders. Their races also have names The warlocks – offspring of demons – are called the Children of Lilith, vampires - result of a demonic virus – are the Children of the Night, werewolves – also a result of a demonic virus – are the Children of the Moon, and fey – offspring of angels and demons – are the Children of Lylic, they are also more commonly called the Fair Folk. Shadowhunters are to keep Downworlders in order according to the Covenant Law made by the Accords. The Accords were created by Clave, highest authority is known as the Consul, second is the Inquisitor."

"The Silent Brothers reside in the Silent City, otherwise known as the City of Bones. Shadowhunters who are killed inaction are buried there, they a powerful group of Shadowhunters that mutilate themselves by using the most powerful runes known to Shadowhunters. They are the most powerful and feared Shadowhunters, they even scare most of us. Their mouths and eyes are sewn shut and they speak through minds. The Iron Sisters are the female version of Silent Brothers. They reside in the Adament Citadel, they are forbidden to leave and only worthy female Shadowhunters can get in. They also only speak to female Shadowhunters. They are in charge of shaping the adamas, which is the material that makes our seraph blades," Jace held up his dagger, "along with our witchlight runestones and the demon towers in the Shadowhunter city Alicante. The demons towers give of a field of wards that protect the city-" Jace suddenly broke off from his lengthy speech that would put Stan to shame. My mouth was hanging open; I had no idea what they were talking about either. A part of me was saying that they were insanely crazy. Even more crazy than I was with seeing ghosts. They thought we were crazy and we thought they were crazy so what the heck, just roll with it for now. Dimitri seemed to be having a little more trouble with coping.

Alec came forward and put his hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace only shrugged it off. "We'll win the war Jace. We'll finally kill Valentine and push the demons out and rebuild the wards-"

"What's the point!" Jace cried. "The wards have _never_ been breached in all of Shadowhunter history. Then one guy gets though and takes them down from the inside! The wards were created to be contradictory! Only demon blood can break the wards and demons can't get inside to break them! Sebastian did it once, he can surely do it again." He spun towards Magnus, "Let me back so I can kill him! I'm the only one who can." Jace's fists were clenched again.

Their wards reminded me a lot of ours. They would only be staked and stakes can only be wielded by Guardians and Guardians would never break them. Strigoi found a way around that though, just as it seems their demons have.

Isabelle was standing now and she looked fierce, ready to jump into a fight. "Magnus, you can take us back now. We need to go back and see what's happening. Max is missing and he's only nine years old, he needs his family. Jace needs to hunt down Sebastian and Valentine while he finds Clary. This is a war we have to win at any cost. It could mean the difference between freedom and enslavement to Valentine."

Magnus looked utterly defeated, "Fine, fine. Come along then while I make the portal."

They all nodded.

I spoke up before I really knew what I was getting myself into, "We're going too, then. Best way to learn is by observing and maybe we can help." They all looked at me like I had three heads.

"No way." They all chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

-Clary POV-

The war getting worse as the seconds dragged to minutes. Jace was missing and no amount of searching could bring me to him. I let out a frustrated cry, "Jace!" A werewolf jumped over my head and I instinctively crouched to the ground. The fur looked like Maia's and I ran over to where the wolf had stopped to tear into a slimy looking demon.

Once the demon was killed Maia turned and saw me, her head titled to the side. I shook my head, "I know I shouldn't be out here, but I can't just sit inside and watch anymore. Besides with all the chaos no one saw me leave. Anyway, have you seen Jace? Or Alec and Isabelle? Magnus even?" I asked in hopes that she could tell me something. She shook her head sadly and I felt frustrated tears rise in my eyes, but I only pushed them back. "Alright, how about Simon?" I prayed she had seen him.

She let out a short bark and pointed with her snout in the direction behind me. I nodded my head, "Thank you," was all I said as I started sprinting in the direction Maia told me to go.

Luke and my mother were fighting a group of demons a little ways away and they seemed to be doing fine so I kept going.

I pulled out a seraph blade, "Gabriel," I said. The blade glowed and became longer just as two demons came into my field of vision. I knew my training was limited and I just hoped that I wouldn't get myself killed. Where was Jace when I needed him? I really hoped he was alright.

I killed the smaller of the two without any difficulty, but the second was larger and bulkier. Not to mention it had two heads, one in the front and one in the back. Only with my luck, right?

I let out a sigh of relief as Simon came bounding over to me, his teeth bared to the demon. It stupidly took a swing at him.

It was reduced to a pile of ash in two seconds flat.

"Thanks, Simon." I said as I grabbed his hand and started sprinting. He pulled me to a stop. "Maia's having trouble with demons over there though!" he said looking over a hill. I didn't understand how he could see that far.

I sighed, "Then go help her." He hesitated for a second and then nodded his head and took off running.

I turned on my heel and headed for what I hoped was Lake Lyn.


	4. Chapter 4

-Rose POV-

I landed in a heap on top of Dimitri. I heard him groan as my full weight fell on him. I shot up from him and held out my hand. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. It had only been recently that we had stopped denying that we had feelings for each other, but we still tried to stay away from each other; which is something that doesn't always work out.

He let me pull me to his feet, his hand lingering in mine for a few seconds before he finally pulled away. He looked around and our eyes widened as we both took in the scene before us. There were bodies everywhere. Creatures were gruesomely bloodied and torn apart on the ground. Men that had their heads torn off and their bodies bent at awkward angles. Wolves that lay with their eyes open, staring at nothing. I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh my God." I whispered.

Jace came up behind me. "This isn't even the half of it," he said, his voice low and angry. I looked out further and saw men fighting alongside wolves. Creatures that would come out of the most fearsome nightmares were fighting against them.

"Alec, come on." Isabelle said as she took her brothers hand and started leading him into the heart of battle.

"So this is what you really do? All the time." Dimitri asked with a note of respect in his voice. "That's a lot to handle."

Jace shrugged, "This is what we've known since we were born. It's what we do. What we were created to do." He did a complete look around and gave a frustrated low growl.

Suddenly there was movement next to me and I was flung into a tree with a force that rivaled Strigoi. "Rose!" I heard Dimitri call. I let out a small cry and then got to my feet. I waved off his worry and jogged back over and got ready to fight.

"No." Jace said as he took out seraph blades and lunged for the demon. He killed it fairly swiftly. He beheaded it as he jumped onto its back from behind. He used both blades to cut from both sides.

"You guys are going to the Hall of Accords where you will be safe until this fighting is over. Before you try and object, you are here to observe and you can do it from there. Your weapons are not made to kill demons and you'll only get yourself killed trying to fight. Seraph blades are the only thing that can kill most demons." Jace said as he started tugging us along in the direction of the bright city.

"Why don't you give us seraph blades to fight with?" I asked and he stopped to look at me raising his eyebrows at me.

"You can't use them," he said. "Shadowhunters are the only ones that can touch them. Everyone else gets burned. Just like only Shadowhunters can use the runes and anyone else that uses them turns into a forsaken warrior or dies. The angel blood protects us."

I pondered this for a moment. "Well, maybe our stakes can harm them. They aren't just silver. They are infused with Moroi magic and burn Strigoi when they're touched with it. Maybe it will do something similar to demons," I said hopefully.

Jace seem to think about this for a moment. "Alright, it's worth a shot. Here comes a demon. Why don't you try it out." He stood back and let me get my shots in at the demon. I smiled hoping that this would work and that we could be useful to them.

It lunged for my neck, but I fended it off with my stake. I sliced at the demons arm just to see if the stake would work. I got the desired result. The demon reared back letting out an earsplitting inhuman screech. I cringed at the sound, but quickly recovered and went straight for its throat. I felt it cut through flesh and odd green blood poured from the gash. In one last attempt at killing me it stood up on hind legs and tried crashing down onto me. Its sharp jagged teeth snapped inches from my face as I dodged out of the way with dhampir speed.

I wasn't even out of breath as I looked back at Dimitri and he gave me an approving smile – one of his genuine smiles. I smiled back at him and sheathed my stake.

"Well. It seems you may be of some use to us after all," Jace noted, clearly surprised that our weapons worked. "Come along, then," he said as he started running looking for something else to kill. Dimitri and I followed close behind.

I had a feeling it wouldn't take long to get separated in chaos like this.


	5. Chapter 5

-Clary POV-

Once I reached Lake Lyn, I was out of breath and tired. What surprised me the most was how quiet it was out here. There was no fighting, no sounds, just the quiet lapping of the lake on the shores edge. Confused I glanced around and then scanned over the water's surface. There was nothing. I let out a breath. This was the Mortal Glass, the last piece Valentine needs to summon Raziel. Why isn't he here?

There was a hand on my shoulder and I just two feet in the air with a gasp. I spun around with my fists raised and came face to face with who I was searching for.

Jace's bright eye's scanned over my face, looking for damage. Satisfied that there was minimal injury he engulfed me in a bear hug. "Clary." He breathed into my hair. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

I pulled back and gave him a once over. It looked like he saw more fighting than me. "I searched everywhere for you, Jace. I thought something happened to you." I stepped out of the circle of his arms and looked at the people behind him. There was a man and a woman standing a little awkwardly off to the side. I nodded my head in greeting to them.

My attention turned back to Jace when he spoke. "Magnus grabbed Alec, Isabelle and me a brought us through a portal to Montana, where I met them. They seem to be able to help us." He said as his hand moved to my back so he could start leading me away.

"Uhh. Dimitri, Jace?" the girl said.

Jace turned to her. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked with an air of wariness.

She pointed to where most of the fighting was going on in the far distance. "The demons are retreating. Why?"

Jace spun to look and he gave a sharp intake of breath. "Valentine and Sebastian must have given the order to retreat, they wouldn't leave otherwise." He furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "But why? The fighting hasn't been going on for all that long."

I put in my opinion. "Jace, he has to be planning something bigger. Something he has to go back and plan better for."

"We should head back to the Hall of Accords. They'll be holding a meeting to discuss damage and a course of action." Jace said quickly as he ran off, not bothering to see if we were following.

Rose, Dimitri and I raced to catch up with him before we lost his trail in the night. And man could Jace run fast. He usually slowed down so I could keep up with him, but not this time apparently.


	6. Chapter 6

-Clary POV-

Once we were in the Hall of Accords and settled into a semi comfortable position, Jace filled me in who Rose and Dimitri were. It was weird knowing that another race similar to Shadowhunters existed. A half-human, half-vampire race sworn to protect Moroi from evil; it sounded a lot like us. "Clary?" I heard my name being called and I glanced around to see where it was coming from. There was too much noise in the background to make out who it was. I heard my name called again and stood up to look around better. I spotted Magnus turning in circles to look at everyone; searching for me. I raised my hand over the taller people and called for him. "Magnus!" I called. "We're over here!" I said and sat down again after I saw that he had seen me.

Magnus emerged from the large group and took a seat on the ground next to Jace's chair. "How are you ladies and gents?" he asked politely once he was settled. We all nodded our heads in response that we were all fine for now. Magnus eyed Rose and Dimitri and Rose gave a slight glare back and Magnus averted his gaze until they landed on Alec, who smiled at him and went to sit next to him.

"The Clave are finishing up in the meeting room and will come out and fill us in when they are done. It seems the fighting is stopped for now. We'll all be on our toes for a while after this one," he paused, "It doesn't look so good though. They're thinking about surrendering to Valentine and giving him what he wants. We don't have enough men to fight him anymore.

"Not only that but they're too stubborn to give the werewolves and the rest of the Downworlders a seat on the council. Those were the terms the Moon Children gave in order for the Shadowhunters to receive their help. The Consul will have nothing to do with it." Magnus barely finished before Jace started speaking.

"There won't _be _any more Downworlders if we surrender! Not to mention Valentine wants to enslave us all to Demon's." he spat the last word with great disgust; the kind of disgust that could only be heard in Jace's voice.

Magnus's voice was low and defeated. "I know." he said as he hung his head and let out a long breath.

"We'll do whatever we can to help. I might be able to talk Alberta into getting a conference with the Queen. She might deem this worthy of her help. We can hope she will anyway." Rose said and with the way she said the last part it made me think that she and the Queen weren't really on the same page with things.

"Even with the help of the Guardians it may not be enough to win this war." Magnus said still in that defeated voice.

Jace looked like he was about to argue some more but the doors to the meeting room opened and the Consul and the Inquisitor walked out with the rest of the Shadowhunters following in tow.

It was time to hear the verdict


	7. Chapter 7

-Clary POV-

The Inquisitor and the Consul stood up on the raised platform at the front of the room. It was high enough that we could see the Inquisitor's small form over everyone's heads.

"I'm sure you've all guessed by now that this will not be the end of Valentine's attacks. Something that you may have not known, though, is that there has been a traitor living in the heart of Alicante. You all known of Sebastian Verlac, correct?" the Inquisitor paused as there was an outbreak of surprised murmurs. He waited for the talking to quiet down before continuing.

"Sebastian succeeded in breaking down the wards from the inside. How managed to do it, we do not know right now. I assure you that we _will_ find out," his eyes scanned over the crowed and his gaze landed on Jace were they narrowed for a few seconds before continuing to sweep the perimeter, "The wards have been put back in place with extra security in and around the towers. Alicante is safe and, by the Angel, will _stay_ that way." He finished and gave a little head bow to the crowd and stepped down to let the Consul speak.

The Consul's robes swished around him like as he stepped forward. "The best thing to do right now is to lie low and plan as much as we can. We have no information to go off of at the moment and therefore would only lead to a suicide mission if we sent people off to fight. I urge underage Shadowhunters to put in extra time training. There can never be too much preparation for a disaster as large scale as this. This is the worst time Shadowhunters have seen since Mortmain and his clockwork fiends.

"Until I am confident we can launch an attack with success and without too many losses to our ranks I will continue on this path. The wellbeing of the Nephilim will always have my best interests in mind." The Consul finished with his own head bow and a final word. "We will hold the funerals at seven o'clock and then I urge you to go home to your families."

The Consul turned on his heel and hurried off down the stairs of the platform with the long strides of a man with determination.

"What now?" I whispered as the crowd parted and Inquisitor came forward with his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Rose and Dimitri.

"And just who are the two of you?" he said without any hint of friendliness in his already normally cold voice.


	8. Chapter 8

-Rose POV-

My eyes widened as it registered in my mind that we would be considered outsiders and enemies to the people who had no idea we even existed.

Jace stepped forward. "They are friends. Rose and Dimitri helped us fight off the Demon's, and they were pretty good at it too." Jace snapped at him. I had a feeling that he didn't like the Inquisitor that much, though it seemed that Jace didn't like much of anyone. I counted my blessings that he was hospitable to us.

The Inquisitors eyes narrowed even more until they were just angry, blazing slits. His mouth was set into a tight line and he was holding back a crude retort. His face was turning a little red with anger. "Follow me to the Inquisitor. He will want to know of them." His head jerked in our direction and as he growled the last word in disgust. I narrowed my eyes and my Rose attitude was rearing its head. "Listen here you self-righteous, egotistical, sanctimonious bas-" I was cut off as Dimitri's hand slapped over my mouth and he pulled me back. The rest of my insult was muffled by his hands and I fought back the urge to bite him.

Jace was giving me an approving look as the Inquisitor turned even redder and, if it were physically possible, steam would be coming out of his ears and nose. I gave myself a smug smile, which was of course hidden by Dimitri's large hand. "This way. Now!" he stalked off in the direction of a marble doorway and we had other option except to follow him.

When we entered a smaller meeting room the Consul was seated at the head of the table bent over books and piles of parchment paper. A messenger bird was perched on the back of another chair. It squawked as we entered and the Consul's head lifted to look us. His eyes were grim with stress and he looked ten years older than he did standing at the podium.

"Jace Herondale," he said as he singled Jace out from the crowd.

"I go by Lightwood, Consul," Jace answered politely.

"Ah, but your true last name is Herondale and that is what I will call you. It is an honorable last name to have. The Herondale's have done many things in service to the Clave." He paused and seemed to think for a second. "I should have figured it out sooner. That you were in fact a Herondale, I mean. You have the trademark sarcasm that your ancestors had." He smiled and the smile faltered when he noticed Dimitri and I.

"And who are you two? You are not Nephilim." He said as he motioned for us to sit at the table, though he was a little weary. Rightfully so, considering what happened.

We all sat and he waited patiently for our explanation. I let Dimitri take this one and he calmly and slowly told the Consul what we are and where we came from. He had questions which Dimitri gladly answered. I had the feeling he was trying as hard as he could to not get on the Consul's bad side. I had the feeling he was a lot more lenient than the Inquisitor, and more open minded.

"Are the Strigoi like Demon's in terms of fighting them." The Consul asked.

Dimitri considered for a moment. "We have to use special weapons, like you do fighting the Demon's. Our stakes seem to work on the Demon's. They are infused with Moroi magic and burn on contact with a Strigoi," he said.

"Our seraph blades work in a very similar manner. They cannot be touched by anyone other than Shadowhunters. They are angel weapons and can only be handled by those with angel blood. Consequences come to those who touch them and are not Nephilim." The Consul countered.

Dimitri nodded his head and continued to answer questions until the Consul was satisfied with what we had to say. The Inquisitor seemed to be perplexed at why the Consul was not throwing us back where we came from.

"Well, Dimitri. I look forward to working with you. We accept your help, and of course, we give our help in return as payment." The Consul said as he stood to walk us out.

Dimitri stood up and said his thanks as we all walked out the door.

"Now go home to your families and friends. I will be seeing you again soon, I think." The Consul smiled and we were on our way.

"You can come back to the Institute with us and stay there for now." Jace said as he took Clary's hand in his and walked out into the cold night air.

Clary drew the portal and the glimmering energy formed a doorway. I took a deep breath and stepped through to the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

-Clary POV-

"That went well, I suppose." I said as I tightened my grip on Jace's hand. There were murmurs of agreement from the group. "Me and Jace will show you to your room. Do you want a room together or separate?"

Rose looked at Dimitri and waited for him to give an answer. "Um, we'll take a room together," he said. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them.

I nodded my head and we split off from Alec and Isabelle and headed down a dimly lit corridor. "This place kind of reminds me of the Academy; with all the old architecture and stuff." Rose commented as we kept walking.

"Once we're out of this mess I'd like to take a better look of your school. It would be great to draw." I said as I itched to grab a pencil and sketchpad.

"It would be cool to show you around, maybe get classes to practice with you guys. That is, if Kirova doesn't eat you alive first," Rose joked.

"Who's Kirova?" Jace asked as we turned a corner where their room would be.

"Kirova is the headmistress. We have a love hate relationship. I end up in her office at least once a week for starting a fight. She always seems to find it my fault…" Rose trailed off.

Dimitri snorted, "Ninety nine percent of the time it is your fault, Rose." Rose opened her mouth to protest and Dimitri cut her off. "And no, their existence or proximity to you is not a legitimate reason to break someone's nose." Rose shut her mouth and glowered at the ground.

I chuckled, "You sound just like you act just like Jace," I commented.

Jace looked at me in mock horror, "I do not act like that." He put a hand to his chest like he was hurt.

"Sure you don't, Jace." I smiled broadly at him and stopped in front of a door. "Well, here you go guys. I gave you a room close to the library." I pointed down the hall to the big mahogany doors. "If you need help or something, odds are that someone will be in there."

They nodded their head and said goodnight. We parted ways and I started heading towards Jace's room. "Won't your mom want you home soon?" Jace asked clearly hoping for a negative answer.

I shook my head, "She can deal. I want to spend the night with you. It was a big fight tonight and it kind of puts your life into perspective, you know. I don't like being separated from you when there's so much that can go wrong right now." I was about to continue speaking but Jace cut me off by backing me against the wall near his door and kissed me deeply.

"I was so worried about you today. Being that far away with you in the middle of a full out war scared me," he said as his hand snaked up buried itself in my hair.

"See what I mean?" I asked as I felt him smile a little as he kissed me again and he pulled me closer to him.

"We should probably go get some sleep before this goes too far." I felt Jace's lips move against my mouth as his breath came faster.

I nodded my head and used all of my strength to pull away. I grabbed his hand and tugged him inside his room.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." I said as Jace proceeded to get undressed. He turned around and tossed my one of his shirts. My eyes lingered on his bare chest and he smirked at me; I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to get dressed.

I was almost asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I was woken up as Jace slid under the covers and pulled me flush against his chest.

He buried his face in my hair and his breath tickled my neck every time he breathed. "Goodnight, Clary," he said and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Jace." I felt him smile as I drifted off to sleep in his arms right where I belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

-Rose POV-

I picked Dimitri's heavy arm up and slid out from underneath it. I carefully set it back on the bed as to not awake him. He made an unhappy grunt in his sleep and rolled over to the edge of the bed. I sucked in my breath knowing what was going to happen. _Thunk. _And queue another very unhappy groan.

"Why are these beds so small?" he said as him arm came up over the side of the bed and he picked himself off the floor. He looked at the bed in irritation for a few moments until he made his way to the bathroom. I snickered as he passed me, which earned a glare from him.

"Aren't you supposed to graceful, almighty god?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I heard him huff in response.

He tugged off his shirt and tossed it across the room and onto the bed. "Where did that come from anyway?" he asked me.

I debated on telling him and decided two years is a good enough span to let someone in on a joke. "When you brought me and Lissa back to the Vlad's and I went to my first class with Mason. After you left he said you were practically a god and that you were unbeatable. I kinda stuck with it."

"You guys talked about me? Hmm," he commented with smug satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower so we could hurry up and find the others and ask exactly what it was we were going to do.

-Clary POV-

Isabelle was the only one in the kitchen when I arrived; she was rummaging through the fridge with a determined look on her face. "You're not going to cook are you?" I asked wearily as I looked closer at what she was doing.

"I wanted to make breakfast for Rose and Dimitri before everyone heads to the library to talk." Isabelle took out a dozen eggs, a package of bacon, and cheese to the pile already on the counter.

I shook my head at her with wide eyes. "We don't want to poison them, Izzy!" I cried while I started putting stuff away.

"You're going to try and poison us?" Dimitri asked skeptically as he finally found his way here just as Isabelle shrieked, "My cooking isn't that bad!"

All Dimitri said was, "Oh."

Rose just laughed. "I can't cook either." She sat down at the counter on one of the swivel stools and swung back and forth on it, clearly amused.

I piped up with a solution, "Why don't we all go to Taki's and talk there instead?"

"I don't think anyone wants to get food poisoning today, so I'd say that's a great idea," Jace said rudely as he came in with his parabatai. "We're all here so let's go."

Rose took her time enjoying the city as she slowly walked behind everyone else, "Me and Lissa should have come here when we ran away, this place is beautiful."

"Who's Lissa?" Isabelle asked as we turned a corner.

Rose caught up with Dimitri before she answered. "I'm Lissa's best friend and guardian. She's the last remaining Dragomir – one of the royal families. I've been best friends with her since kindergarten and her parents always wanted me to be her guardian. In fact it was their dying wish."

Jace looked at her with a twinge of sympathy. He could relate. "How'd they die?"

Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Lissa's entire family and I were in a car accident. Her mom, dad, and older brother died. I did too – until Lissa brought me back," knowing what they were going to say I kept going. "Moroi have a small control over all elements and each Moroi at a point in high school develops a strong control over one. We call that specializing. Lissa never did specialize, at least not in any element we know of.

"Spirit is an element that was so rare among Moroi that we actually forgot it even existed, until Lissa and I started digging up information on why she could do the things she does. She specialized in spirit, but spirit brings on a lot of consequences the more you use it. Because to use spirit you have to give a part of yourself every time you do. The magic literally takes away your spirit – your soul. When people use too much of it, it can actually drive you insane. Which brings us to me."

"What about you?" I asked curiously as we slid into the booth at Taki's. Rose took a quick survey of the room and found that most of them were Downworlders.

"When a spirit user brings someone back to life it leaves them shadowkissed. It means I'm bound to her with a bond. I feel the things she feels, I can read her mind, and I always know when there's trouble. I can also see ghosts, because I've been to the world of the dead before. Most importantly I take spirits darkness away from her and into me. That means the depression, the anger, the violence. Being a guardian though, means I'm more equipped to handle it. The bond is only one way at least." Rose finished.

I looked at her with curiosity. "Spirit seems like it's more of a burden than a gift." I commented as I ordered my food.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "It is, but it can do a lot of good if it is used the right way." She ordered her food and everyone else followed suit.

"So all of this started when Lissa brought you back from the dead?" Jace asked. It looked like he was very interested in the story.

Rose nodded her head and took a sip of her soda and Jace continued. "So, this bond, at this very moment if you wanted to you could just pop in and see how she was doing?" Rose nodded her head again.

Jace smiled like an entertained child. "Do it."

-Rose POV-

I sighed and decided to take a peek. Lissa was worried and wondering where I was, though she was happy that if I had to bring anyone with me I brought Dimitri.

Alberta and Kirova were questioning her on our whereabouts, but she didn't know anything to tell them.

"I swear I have no idea where they went. Please, please, go find them!" Lissa said and it looked like she had been crying. With everything that happen the past few months it's not like I could blame her on being over worried.

Kirova looked into her eyes. "You two share a bond, are you sure you don't know?" her tone was questioning.

"It's only one way! I never have any idea what she's doing," Lissa stood up from her chair and she was dismissed and brought back to her dorm.

I cut back to the present. "What is it? You look worried." Dimitri looked at me sternly.

I scrunched up my face. "I should have checked up on her sooner. Alberta and Kirova were questioning her on where we went. I'm glad I didn't have time to tell her anything, but we should really work on getting back there. The sooner the better."

Dimitri nodded his head and looked at Jace. "It's a good idea to get back there anyway. We still need to get a conference with the queen," said as he finished up meal.

The others nodded and stuffed the remainder of the food into their mouth. Jace stood up and let a fifty dollar bill float down to the table top.

"Let's go to the Vampire Academy, then," Jace said as he walked out the door with the other's following.


	11. Chapter 11

-Clary POV-

We all figured since Magnus came with us last time it was only fair that he see this through to the end with us. Magnus's house was all the way across town from where we were so it was going to be a nice long walk through the city.

"Hey, Jace," I asked. He looked over at me so I continued. "I've been thinking about how I could make a new rune that will help us with Valentine and I think I'm on to something."

Dimitri and Rose looked over at me. "But I thought it wasn't possible to make new runes," Rose questioned.

"Clary and I are different." He launched into the story of how Valentine experimented on us with angel blood and demon blood on Clary's older brother who was masquerading as Sebastian. "This gave Clary the power of a language unspoken – runes. I am the Angel's own gift; meaning that I stronger, faster – better than other Shadowhunters."

Dimitri pondered this for a moment. "No wonder you run so fast. I look forward to seeing you really fight instead of just one demon."

Jace smiled and Alec butted in. "You should have seen him when the last Inquisitor put him in an energy cage. The Inquisitor thought that he couldn't get out, because it was supposed to be impossible. Jace just jumped out. And when I say 'jumped' I mean like all the way to the ceiling in the library, and that's pretty high." Jace laughed a little and kept walking.

We reached Magnus's house about an hour later and we walked right in since Alec had a key. His apartment was completely different since the last time we were in it. I rolled my eyes, can't he just stick with one décor.

Magnus walked out of his room with Chairman Meow in tow behind him. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, his cat eyes narrowing. He didn't like being barged in on. His eyes focused on Alec and a broad smile took over his face. "Alec. Good to see you."

Alec nodded his head in response. "We need to go to the Academy and we were all hoping you would come with us," he asked.

"Well, I am interested in this story and I would like to see how it ends. So yes, I will go with you." He turned around and went back into his room and came out a few seconds later in clothes suitable for leaving the house. "I assume you want me to make the portal?"

We all nodded and Magnus made the portal and waited for us to step through.

Once we were all on the other side Rose and Dimitri took control and started walking us out of the gym building. The outside was gorgeous and I instantly wanted to find a nice place to just sit and draw all day. "I need to come back here on day when we're not trying to stop a mass murderer. It's so beautiful out here," I said as we kept walking.

"It is beautiful. Wait until you see the rest of the campus," Rose answered as we walked into a smaller building. "We are going to Alberta's office and from there she will call Kirova to come and talk to us. I'm sure Alberta can convince Kirova to grant you Guardian's to help out."

We all walked into her office and she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. At least we didn't interrupt something.

"Hello, Alberta," I said and she looked up from her work and her gaze locked on to me.

"And what can I do for you today, Rose?" she asked already knowing I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't something important. Then her gaze landed on the Shadowhunters. "Who are you?" she asked quizzically.


End file.
